Lori Handeland
Lori Handeland — Author Website Lori Handeland About the Author * Other Pen Names: Lori Austin Lori Handeland is a New York Times, USA Today, Waldenbooks and Bookscan Bestselling Author and the recipient of many industry awards, including two RITA Awards from Romance Writers of America for Best Paranormal (BLUE MOON) and Best Long Contemporary Romance (THE MOMMY QUEST), a Romantic Times Award for Best Harlequin Superromance (A SOLDIER'S QUEST), the Colorado Romance Writers Award of Excellence, the Write Touch Readers Award, the National Readers Choice Award and the Prism Award. Lori is published world wide in several genres--historical, contemporary, series and paranormal romance, as well as urban fantasy and historical fantasy--by such publishers as: Dorchester, Kensington, Harlequin, St. Martin's Press, Harper-Collins, Simon and Schuster and Penguin/Putnam. She also publishes gritty, sexy western historical romance under the name Lori Austin. Lori lives in Wisconsin with her husband, enjoying occasional visits from her grown sons. ~ Lori Handeland Genres *Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Dates From Hell (2006) "Dead Man Dating" — stand alone (demon, demon hunter / Kit, Eric, Chavez) * Stroke of Midnight () "Red Moon Rising" — Nightcreature #1.5 (Navaho skin walker; Maya Alexander, Clay Philips) * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) "Charmed by the Moon" — Nightcreature series #5.5 (Jessie, Will) * Hex Appeal (2010) "There Will Be Demons" — Phoenix Chronicles series (no #) (Dhampirs, skinwalkers, fairies, fallen angels) (Summer Bartholomew, Jimmy, Sawyer) Freebies: * Awards Cover Artists * Phoenix Chronicles series — no listed * Sisters of the Craft series — no listed * Nightcreature — Aleta Rafton Publishing Infomation Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography: *Lori Handeland - Author's site *Lori Handeland - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Lori Handeland ~ FF *Goodreads | Lori Handeland (Author of Blue Moon) Series Pages: *Phoenix Chronicles series by Lori Handeland ~ GR *Nightcreature series by Lori Handeland ~ GR Interviews: * Author: *Lori Handeland *Goodreads | Lori Handeland (Author of Blue Moon) *Lori Handeland - Summary Bibliography *Lori Handeland ~ FF Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Lori Handeland *Lori Handeland (nightcreatures) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers In the Air Tonight (Sisters of the Craft -1) by Lori Handeland.jpg|1. In the Air Tonight (June 2, 2015—Sisters of the Craft series) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/in_the_air_excerpt.php Heat of the Moment (Sisters of the Craft #2) by Lori Handeland.jpg|2. Heat of the Moment (June 30, 2015—Sisters of the Craft series) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/heat_of_the_moment_excerpt.php Smoke on the Water (Sisters of the Craft #3) by Lori Handeland.jpg|3. Smoke on the Water (Aug 4, 2015—Sisters of the Craft series) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/smoke_on_the_water_excerpt.php Any Given Doomsday (Phoenix Chronicles -1) by Lori Handeland.jpeg|1. Any Given Doomsday (Phoenix Chronicles #1) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/any_given_doomsday.php Doomsday Can Wait (Phoenix Chronicles, #2) by Lori Handeland.jpeg|2. Doomsday Can Wait (Phoenix Chronicles, #2) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/doomsday_can_wait.php Apocalypse Happens (Phoenix Chronicles, #3) by Lori Handeland .jpeg|3. Apocalypse Happens (Phoenix Chronicles, #3) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/apocalypse_happens.php Chaos Bites (Phoenix Chronicles, #4) by Lori Handeland .jpeg|4. Chaos Bites (Phoenix Chronicles, #4) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/chaos_bites.php Hex Appeal.jpg|Hex Appeal (2012) "There Will be Demons"|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12993852-hex-appeal Category:Authors